Harry Potter -Son Of Lightning-
by jayjay166
Summary: Harry is the BWL but his brother is given credit. He is then told he is a Son of Zeus and goes to camp half-blood where he spends most of his time before Hogwarts and the summer. He IS NOT the prophecy that is still percy who is 6 months older than him. Slytherin Harry! Daphne x Harry romance but not before 3rd or 2nd year. father like Zeus! Supportive Sirius! Powerful Harry!
1. Chapter 1

Harry Potter -Son of Lightning-

In a large blue room in a large family lay a, relatively tall and lean, young boy with unruly black hair and vibrant emerald eyes pondering over the news he has just been given. His name was Harrison James Potter, son of Lily Potter and Zeus God of the Sky, Lightning, Thunder, Law, Order & Justice, he was 9 years old and he was just told who his real father s and why he could not visit him. He also received the news that he would be going to a camp for other demigods like him and would only come home occasionally as he would need to learn to defend himself from the horrors that come within the Greek mythology world. It had now dawned on him that his godly parentage was the reason why he could easily understand and sketch Greek runes and runic clusters that he had found within the Potter library. At the thought of the Potter library he smiled at what had been his sanctuary for the past few years ever since he was pushed aside by his mum, the man he once thought was his father for his brother because of one fateful night **. That was the night everything changed, when his parent had less him and his younger brother Jason in the cottage in Godrics hollow in the hands of his Grandmother Dorea Potter and Charlus Potter while they went to an Order Of The Fried Chickens (he refused to call them the Order Of the Phoenix as he didn't feel they did good in the war and he didn't like Dumbledore either) meeting. It was when the self-proclaimed Lord Voldemort attacked and struck him with the killing curse which rebounded due to a golden flash and tore the already severed soul from the body of the maniac. Later, that night when James and Lily arrived home they found the lifeless bodies of Charlus and Dorea potter and the robes of the dark Lord, when they came upon the room that held Harrison and Jason Potter both with scars (a lightning bolt on the forehead for Harrison and a V on the chest for Jason). That was when Albus Dumbledore proclaimed Jason Potter the Boy-Who-Lived.** There was only two people that knew he was struck with the killing curse and the other one was floating around as a cloud of black smoke, how he knew this is when fortifying his occlumency shields he came upon a black area hat pulsed a dark, sickening aura and this led him to seeing a goblin healer which stated it was a soul anchor or horcrux and what I meant. After having the horcrux removed Harrison left Gringotts with a new determination to prepare himself for the return of the Dark Lord. This lead to 6 year old Harrison potter learning lots of magical knowledge and casting wandless magic, he also learned muggle fighting such as swordsmanship and karate. Quickly pushing those thoughts out of his mind as his door opened and revealed his mother. Lily walked up to harry and sat beside him, they sat in silence until she broke it. "Harrison I want you to know that I will always love you and always have done, no matter how long you say at Camp Half-Blood with other demigods" Lily said "You sure have had a funny way of showing it these past few years mom" He agitatedly replied. Seeing her confused face he explained how his birthday hasn't been celebrated since that night and how they know nothing about him and have shown no interest in him. When she realised he was correct she broke down sobbing and repeating repeatedly that they would make it up to him. "I need to go to Diagon Alley within the week to get some clothes for camp, maybe we could send a day together and get to know each other just me and you". Lily wiped her tears and said she'd love to.

Over the next few days Harry, as his mother had taken to calling him, could be found outside on the grounds of the manor practising summoning bolts of lightning and controlling currents of wind. Right now he could be found hovering 4ft in the air as he controlled the wind as his mother came out to tell him it is time to floo to Diagon alley. As he slipped out of his trainers into dragon hide boots he began to think about what he would need to do at Diagon Alley today. He knew he had to get 2 more pairs of dragon hide boots, some muggle clothes and see if he has any houses he is house of and a magical ability test. After flooing into Gringotts harry approached to the teller and said "Greetings noble goblin I wish to have a magical ability test, an inheritance test and t receive a ride down to my vault" the teller then replied, "good morning Mr potter I will get someone to escort you to the inheritance department". The two were then escorted by Riphound to the correct department. "Thank you for your time Riphound and may your enemies fall at your feet" Harry said. "Your welcome Mr Potter, may your vaults overflow" replied the goblin. Harry then knocked on the door and waited for a few seconds before hearing a gruff "Enter". Harry and Lily then sat down and talked with Griphook the goblin in the inheritance department before he left. He returned minutes later with a dagger and 2 pieces of parchment. Harry took the dagger from him and sliced his palm and let some drops of blood fall on the parchment before healing his hand with a flick of his wrist. While shocked at his casual display of wandless magic she couldn't help feel the shot of guilt in her chest. Suddenly their was a flash of light and the parchments read:

 **= Harrison James Potter =**

 **Mother= Lily Dianne Potter nee Evans**

 **Father=Zeus- God Of the sky**

 **Heir to :**

 **Most Ancient and Noble House of Slytherin (By Magic)**

 **Most Ancient and Noble House of Gryffindor (By Blood)**

 **Most Ancient and Noble House of Peverell (By Blood)**

 **Most Ancient and Noble House of Potter (By Blood)**

 **Vault Inventory:**

 **Slytherin:**

 **150,000,000 Galleons**

 **25,000,000 Sickles**

 **10,000,000 Knuts**

 **Weapons, Armour, Eggs, Books and Heirlooms**

 **Gryffindor:**

 **120,000,000 Galleons**

 **35,000,000 Sickles**

 **7,000,000 Knuts**

 **Weapons, Armour, Eggs Books and Heirlooms**

 **Peverell & Potter**

 **220,000,000 Galleons**

 **50,000,000 Sickles**

 **20,000,000 Knuts**

 **Armour, Weapons, Books and Heirlooms**

 **=Harry James Potter= =Ability Test=**

 **-Parseltongue**

 **-Parselmagic**

 **-Wandless magic**

 **-Multi-Animagus (Storm Panther, Eagle, Griffin)**

 **Affinity:**

 **-Runes**

 **-Transfiguraton**

 **Harry had also started to sacrifice to the gods before he got to cam-Dueling**

"Wow, Griphook is it possible to get a ride down to the Slytherin and Gryffindor vaults as well as receiving the heir rings" Harry replied

"Most certainly Heir Slytherin" responded Griphook


	2. Chapter 2

Harry Potter -Son of Lightning-

 **Chapter 2**

Harry and lily were then led down to he carts where they rode through all the twists and turns to the Slytherin Vault. When they reached the vault they came upon a large gleaming black door with the slytherin house crest resting in the middle. " It is opened through blood recognition Harry" Lily said seeing his confused face, so Harry sliced his palm with his dagger, that he always carries around with him inside his dragon-hide boot, and smeared some of the blood over the lock. The lock responded with a bunch of clicks until the massive door slid open and revealed numerous piles of gold, silver and bronze coins as well as swords daggers and what looked to be snake eggs. Seeing the amount of gold Harry turned to his mother "How much will I need mum?" harry asked, "well, we need to go into muggle London, you waned more boots and you may see some more things you would like" his mum replied. So harry took 2000 galleons and put them into his pouch and started to look around the rest of the vault while his mum looked through the books, suddenly, he came upon a gleaming black sword with the slytherin crest on the scabbard sitting in an emerald green sheath. "Mum, can you come and enchant this so it can turn into a bracelet on a thought please as it will be easier than earing a sheath and I can use it at camp" "OK honey, I'll be right there". So harry waited for his mum to come and do the enchantment, when it was done it turned into an obsidian black bracelet with the slytherin crest in the middle. As they were getting ready to leave the vault harry felt a pull on his magic and he let it guide him into a dark corner where he discovered a silver egg with green speckles, as he reached out to touch it there was a green lash and there sat was a blacksnake with haunting yellow eyes looking up at him.'Masster you hasss arrived " hissed the snake , "Who are you and what species are you " hissed back Harry. **(harry can speak parseltongue due to hi being chosen by magic to be the heir of Slytherin)** "I am your familiar Seraphina and I am a Peruvian basilisk " "Ok, can you melt into my skin Seraphina as we need to get things done today. So that is what she did, she became a black coiled snake around his right pectoral muscle and shoulder. They then proceeded to go down to the Gryffindor vault where they looked through the items and harry gained another familiar a golden Gryffindor named Brutus who became a tattoo that covered his whole back. Harry and Lily then left the bank after thanking Griphook for his services that day and went to down diagon alley going into different shops buying him a multi-compartment trunk, food for Seraphina and Brutus and then went into knockturn alley where harry picked up a set of basilisk hide armour, a saddle for Brutus and his dragon hide boots from crafter/leaher worker in the shady alley. When they had gotten back to the manor they walked into the kitchen to find Sirius, Remus, James and Jason playing exploding snap. Sirius was the first to spot them and he walked up to harry gave him a hug and said "What have you done today lightning bug", Harry blushed at the name Sirius had been calling him for the past few days. Sirius was the only person not to forget about Harry. "We just went to Diagon Alley where we found out I am the Heir of Slytherin through magic, got a basilisk and griffin familiar and picked up some things for camp" Harry replied. "That's wicked kiddo, I'll be taking you to camp in 2 weeks so make sure you have everything you need and to continue practicing your sword fighting so you don't make a fool of yourself" You see, Sirius was a son of Hermes so he has been telling Harry all about camp and how everything works.

 **=Time Skip=**

The 2 weeks passed quite normally for Harry as he continued practising with his powers and swordsmanship with Sirius. Harry had chosen to start sacrificing to the Gods earlier, he had chosen to start sacrificing to his father, Queen Hera (in hopes she will come to see him as who he is and not despise him because of his father being unfaithful) and Lord Hermes for thanks for helping Sirius when he was younger and giving Sirius the courage to stand by Harry while he was pushed a side by his family. He also spent time sending letters to his best friends Daphne Greengrass and Blaise Zabini, At the moment he could be found writing a letter to Daphne before Sirius came to pick him up.

 ** _Dear Daphne,_**

 _ **I hope you are at well and enjoying yourself at your manor. I jus waned to let you know that I might not be able to contact you for a few days as Sirius is taking me to a camp in America that he went to while he was younger and I might not be able to send Achilles often as it is in America so he will get tired real quickly. However I promise to right when I can and when I am back home I will try and visit you when I am home. Anyway enjoy your summer and your holiday t0 Greece.**_

 _ **Love Your Best Friend**_

 _ **Harry**_

 _ **P.S-Don't ill Astoria if she winds you up to much.**_

Harry sealed the letter and called Achilles (his Eagle-owl) and tied the letter to his talons, gave him a treat and let him fly off to deliver the letter to Daphne. He then got up from his desk to check if he had everything. _Trunk? Check! Sword/bracelet? Check! Armour/necklace? Check!_ He was brought out of his thoughts by a knock on his door signalling Sirius was here. So he left his room and met Sirius and his mother in the hall ( James and Jason still paid no attention to him). He said goodbye to his mother and was led outside the wards so they could portkey to the American International Travel Department (AITD)where they would portkey to Long-island. They disappeared with a _Crack!_ and were in the entrance of the AITD and went up to the desk and checked in. They were then told to wait until their name was called. 10 minutes later their name was called, so they collected their portkey and were whisked away to new lands. When Harry got hold off his bearings they was assumed were in was an apartment. "Where are we Siri" Harry asked "We are in a Black apartment Harry I just came here to pick up my stuff as I will be staying with you for a week to make sue you are okay" Sirius replied, and with thathe walked into the living room and came back out with a trunk which he soon shrunk. They then disapparated to the top of Half-Blood hill where they were stood next to what Sirius told him was Thalia's pine tree (Sirius visits camp often to help his father with deliveries). They walked down the hill with Sirius telling him stories of his time at camp when he was suddenly attacked by a golden blonde missile...


	3. Chapter 3

Harry Potter -Son Of Lightning-

 ** _Last Time:_**

 **They then disapparated to the top of Half-Blood hill where they were stood next to what Sirius told him was Thalia's pine tree (Sirius visits camp often to help his father with deliveries). They walked down the hill with Sirius telling him stories of his time at camp when he was suddenly attacked by a golden blonde missile...**

 **Chapter 3:**

"oomph" Harry grunted as a body collided with him and knocked him to the ground. As he looked down to see who the body belonged to, he was met with familiar violet eyes that only belonged to one person."Daphnee, what are you doing here I don't know you were demigod and I thought you were in Greece?" Harry said, "Daddy had an affair with Aphrodie and because Sirius knew who I am he got daddy to send me for the summer" Daphne answered. Harry then turned to Sirius who was wearing his roguish grin and tackled him into a hug thanking him repeatedly, " It's nothing kiddo, I figured that if you had your best friend/crush with you, youwould settle in better " Sirius replied honestly, his reply caused Harry to go bright red with embarrassment " Padfoot, I told you not to tell anyone" whined Harry which was met with Sirius faking innocence and Daphne to snuggle into him and mumble "I have a crush on you too Harry" low enough to him and this caused him to sigh with relief. Sirius and Daphne introduced him to Chiron and Mr D who groaned at being told he was Sirius' godson/apprentice. Sirius left him in the hands of Daphne who told him about the ins and outs of camp, who to look out for and what to do and Harry in turn told her about his day in Diagon Alley, his inheritance and his abilities. When the finally met up with Sirius, Harry asked if he could start teaching him to be an animagus as he knew his forms and would just need to see them and transform the man said they would start when he next comes to camp. By the time they had finished talking the conch horn blew signalling it was tme for dinner so they headed to the pavilion. As they entered Chrion stood and banged his hoof on the wooden floor, once he got there attention he announced "Campers, we have a new camper Harry whowill be staying in the Hermes Cabi-" as he said this a holographic lightning bolt appeared above Harry's head " All hail Hadrian Potter, Son of Zeus God of the Sky, thunder, lightning, law, order ad Justice" After this Harry went and sat at the Zeus table with Sirius and Daphne (after getting Permission from his father) and chose Pizza and a Cherry Coke and got up and threw 4 slices of pizza into the fire and sacrificed them to Zeus, for thanks for claiming him, and Hera asking for her to not judge him and get to know him before she judges him.

Over the next few days Harry could be seen with either talking and playing with Daphne or practicing his powers or sword fighting with Sirius. The first time Sirius went to get a sword for him he explained about his Slytherin sword and where he got it from. He also introduced Daphne and Sirius to Seraphina and Brutus, both were surprised by them but soon got over them. Sirius gave Harry the animagus potion so he could see his forms to know what he was changing into. He had to use occlumency to study his forms, his storm panther was obsidian black with emerald green eyes while the Eagle and the griffin had black feathers with green speckles and emerald eyes. His father had also visited Harry one night and gave him a sword that was once wielded by the legend Perseus and had begun training him how to duel wield his swords in his dreams. Queen Hera had also visited Harry, and after talking to each other for an hour they warmed up to each other, and harry due to Lily not paying attention to him asked her if she would be the mother figure in his life. And to his delight she had agreed and offered to adopt him when he turns 18 which in turn would make him into a God, he asked that if that was to happen that if it came to that point could Daphne and Sirius become immortal and when she asked why he admitted to one day sneaking off from a ministry ball and looked around the Magical Bonds and Companionship office and found that he and Daphne shared a soul-bond it just hadn't been initiated yet. He then said that he wished for Sirius to become immortal if he wished because Sirius has always been there to support him and could help his father. Hera replied that she would speak about it with his father.

Before Harry knew it a month had passed and he had settled into life at Camp Half-Blood. It was October and Sirius was coming back to Camp Half-Blood to oversee Harry's transformation into his Storm Panther form. When Sirius arrived he steered Harry towards the Zeus cabin with Daphne trailing not to far behind. When they were in the Zeus cabin Sirius told Harry to sit in the middle of the room and concentrate on gradually changing parts of his body into his form. It was 3 hours later that he had mastered his form and he had chosen to start working on his eagle form, which was the one they were going to register with the ICW as they didn't trust the British ministry. Harry had begun trying to move his relationship with Daphne on but stuck to only hugs, holding hands and kisses on he cheek as they were still young. H also had a proper mother-son relationship with Hera and enjoyed learning with his Father in his dreams. He stuck to his routine of doing stuff with Daphne, magic training with books Sirius had gotten him from the Potter library, animaus training, training with his father or Sirius and spending more time with Hera or as mom as she will be adopting him on his 11th birthday but will turn into a God on his 18th. He also made Friends with a lot of other people at Camp like Neville Longbottom (son of Demeter),Cedric Diggory (son of Apollo who just started Hogwarts) and others. But soon is was time to head home for Christmas, a lot of people were going home (including Daphne) so Harry packed his trunk and took Sirius arm and they got home having to make the same stops.


	4. Chapter 4

**Author Note:** **The story will be less detailed about what happens in harry's life until he goes to Hogwarts or odd occasions in the chapter.**

-Harry Potter Son Of Lightning-

 _Last Time:_

 _He also made Friends with a lot of other people at Camp like Neville Longbottom (son of Demeter),Cedric Diggory (son of Apollo who just started Hogwarts) and others. But soon is was time to head home for Christmas, a lot of people were going home (including Daphne) so Harry packed his trunk and took Sirius arm and they got home having to make the same stops._

Now:

Christmas at the manor hadn't changed much for Harry. His mother is ignoring him like before he wet to camp, but he didn't see to care anymore as the motherly role in his life had been filled by Hera and Aunt Hestia. Harry couldn't help finding himself bored while not at Camp Half-Blood so to keep himself occupied he made frequent trips to his vaults (mainly Slytherin,Gryffindor and Peverell) to get books on the Family Magics. Over the holidays Harry discovered that the Slytherin magic had to be casted in Parseltongue.

The Slytherin magics resolved around wards and taught about the mind arts, Occlumency and legilimins. The Gryffindor magic focused more on Combat spells and the Peverell magics focused on enchanting and runes. The days passed by and Harry had just gotten in to bed and fell asleep and finds Hera there for their nightly talks.

 _Dream:_

 _Harry opens his eyes to find Hera sat in their usual place by the log fire ( they meet in a cabin in his mindscape that was built for these talks) and walks over and sits by her. Hera turned to face him and hugged him "Merry Christmas Harry" she whispered into his ear. "Merry Christmas Hera" he mumbled into her chest. Once they separated Hera said "How is the studies of your family magics going cub_ **(she calls him cub because of his animagus for which is a storm panther and as he isn't close to Remus he isn't his cub)** _" Harry's face lit up and started telling her about how he enchanted a set of his robes and dragonhide armour to turn invisible when he willed it to do so._

After telling her of his progress Harry asked "How are things on Olympus?" Hera then went on to explain how everything was the same with Artemis and Apollo were arguing who is older and zeus and Poseidon arguing about who Rhea loved most. The night went on like this and Halfway through the night Harry asked "Hera, do you ever go to see your mother?" When Hera mumbled a negative Harry replied "Why don't you go see her tomorrow as I'm sure she would like to get to kno her daughter as she couldn't as you grew up in your Father's stomach." "Your right Harry, I'll go and see her tomorrow since it's Christmas and a time for families to be together" they sat by the fire in his mind for the rest of the night talking until Hera stood up and informed him Sirius will be waking him up soon knowing the childish mutt and that his presents from her and his Father are at the end of the bed as well as one from Aunt Hestia "Ok, Good luck with your mom today and hopefully i'll see you soon".

 _End of dream!_

Harry woke up to a black grim like dog bounding into his room and leaping onto the bed "oomph, Merry Christmas Padfoot" was what Harry said to the dog after catching his breath. Sirius transformed back into his normal form and handed Harry an envelope and parcel. "open the envelope first pup then the parcel" Harry complied and he opened the envelope and as he read what it was he froze and then suddenly leapt at Sirius tackling the animagus and mumbling 'thank you' into his shoulder as he glanced back at the adoption papers in the envelope.

"You will have to give up the Potter Heir ship but will keep the others" "That is fine Padfoot and for my name can it be Harrison Regulus Black as my middle name would still be a constellation staying with family tradition" Yeah we can James and lily to sign the papers and send them through the ministry. Now enough of the Sirius talk open the parcel and your others then we can get sorted" So after this Harry opened the rest of his presents and got _Marauders Guide to pranks: Padfoot, Prongs, Moony, Wormtail_ and twin Olympian Silver swords from Hera and his Father called _Storm caller and Wind breaker_ and somehow his Aunt Hestia gave him the power to summon home cooked meals and finally got a black gold watch from Daphne who he had gotten a platinum necklace.

After getting showered and changed Harry started to put all his thing into his trunk to take to Black manor, apart from the furniture of course, while Sirius went and got Lily and James to sign the papers. After 10 minutes of packing he had finally done when Sirius came back grinning like a fool "You are now Harrison Regulus Black " Harry couldn't help but let a smile drift onto his face and sent a quick prayer to Hera ' _Thank you and good luck with your mother - Love Harry'._ Sirius and Harry then left Potter Manor and apparated Black manor and they set up his room in the East wing and put all his books in his bookcase. They then went and had a Traditional Christmas dinner cooked by Kreacher and talked late into the night and Harry being shown around the manor but finally at 11:30 pm Harry fell asleep under silk green and silver colours (as Blacks normally went into Slytherin) with a smile on his face and began to dream of the future.


End file.
